User blog:BoltBlizard/Future Plans
Hello, people of the internet! It's Bolt time - and what do you know - September is a busy month! Pea and BF have revitalised the Hurt/Heal game (indirectly joined effort), and Red plans to do the same. Now it's my turn - and no, it's not another one of them! I'm doing this MY way! The plan - "Accursed Asylum RPG" I've got a few plans for this RPG I intend to host on my wall on this place. I've got just about enough to share with you lot today, and that's what I intend to do! Allow me to introduce my project to you! STEP 1 - Non-canon Yep! All events that will happen in this RPG I intend to host will not be cannon to the IaLRverse! With this in mind, I highly suggest - if you want to practice any characters, please, do it here. You will be able to introduce them to people before putting them into the canon world. STEP 2 - The Combat OK. Here's a table. This is what will be used to label the battle field. See how some tiles are labelled with 'tile' in them? Those are a feature which you will 'need' to keep in mind. They will pose threats to both players and enemies - though it will be stated which will be harmful, harmless, or miscellaneous. STEP 3 - The stats/effects Stats for all will be set out in the following way - HP, ATK, DEF, and the complicated one, SPD. HP - Health points. Current amount/Total amount. If the current hits 0, the player is out for 3 turns, while the enemies will be removed from the field. ATK - Attack power. This determines the base damage all attacks will have, though this value can be changed by the attack itself to deal more or less damage. DEF - Defense power. This determines how much damage the attack target will take - by subtracting the attacker's attack power from the target's defense power. Say if the attacker has 15, and the defender has 11, the defender will suffer 4 points of damage. This stat 'can' be ignored by some attacks - so beware! SPD - This is always the tricky stat. In most RPGs I have made, speed is a weak value. But in this RPG, I want to make a difference with it. The speed stat will see to your character may or may not be afflicted with status effects from attacks, tiles, or passive skills. The higher the value, the higher the chance of 'not' being afflicted. The chance itself is determined by halving the SPD stat (rounded up), then using a random number generator out of 100. If the number rolled is in the range of your halved SPD stat - equal to or below it - you will be safe. STEP 4 - The Players OK, I'll be honest - you guys sort of have the short end of the stick... Wanna know why? *1 character each. *Maximum of 6 players total But, if it does happen to make you feel 'any' better... You 'do' get free will on what kind of moves you want your characters to have, as long as it will fit the following criteria - *Is something your character owns/can do. THIS IS A BIG ONE, and you 'cannot' give them new abilities unless they are lacking a move or two. *If it is too strong or too weak, I will adjust it for you. *You 'are' free to add any bonuses you want on your attacks - you know, statuses! Even tile effects! *Movement range and attack ranges will be pre-determined based on class. Which leads me nicely into the classes! STEP 5 - The Classes Oh boy, this is the fun part! Just like the predecessor, I intend to make all classes stated here - different! These are still a work in progress, so this will most likely be the most affected by changes I make before starting. Now, to sum up what the attacks mean - here you go! Standard - Just raw damage. Nothing special, but you can use it without any sacrifice! Defensive - A standard attack that can knock the target(s) away a maximum of 2 spaces in the direction they came from or in a specific direction. Requires cooldown - equal to how many tiles the tartget(s) are knocked away. Harmful - An attack with a special effect that it can cause. Has a 3 turn cooldown. Ranged - An attack that reaches 3 or more spaces away from it's user. Damage increases by 10% rounded up for each tile away the user is from the target. Over-rules the class attack ranges. Support - An attack that heals allies, buffs them, pulls them to the user, or makes specified tiles which are harmful to the enemies. STEP 6 - The Abilities And now, the last part before I wrap this up, it's time to get over the big stuff - passive and active abilities. Passive abilities are always active on their owners, but some only activate when certain conditions are met. You will always get one of these to choose from every 5 levels for your class, and those you passed up on - you can get back later. As for active abilities - they can replace your attacks, or you can add them to your move list. However, you can only house a maximum of 5 total attacks - and that includes the three you start with. Not only that, but unlike the passives, these abilities need a few turns to recharge since you used them - usually scaling on how strong they are. STEP 7 - The Enemies The enemies will be numerous, and will have much different stats to the players - however, they are categorised into tribes. For example - a plant tribe, consisting of enemies like Peashooters, Chompers and others will be considered one group of enemies. Of course, with new enemies come a few new rules for them - as some enemies will come packing active and passive skills - especially bosses. STEP 8 - The Inventory In the RPG, items come in three forms - equipment, consumables, or recruitment items. Equipment is used to equip onto yourself - your character - but most weapons can be used only by one class, but those which don't have this restriction may have other benefits. Otherwise, the tailored class will usually get a passive/active skill and extra stats than the non-specifics. Consumables are simple. You can use them in battle, and when you use them, they're gone. End of. You can, however, use them on anyone in the battle arena - no matter how close or far. As for recruitment items - they are temporary items you can gather from a specific tribe of enemy. You will want to gather these to gain more help from yours truly - a possible 7th character on your side who I will control in battle. FINAL STEP - Finishing the Character/Sendoff Here's a finished example of what 'I' would probably choose to enter the game with. Please note that this is made at the time of the blog being made, accounting for all previous steps. So. This is the end. Please - let me know your opinions so far, for I will try my best to read them. Thanks for reading. This is Bolt - see you next time! Category:Blog posts